April Fools (EXO Fanfic)
by Junghyunbin
Summary: It's the one and only day where the EXO members get to play a certain game. A game which they can never miss, a game where they can only play once a year. There's a reason for that... Believe me, the story is much better than the summary. All EXO members, plus some other characters from other bands. Comedy and Super Dramatic Scenes. Inspired by BTR...
1. Prologue

**Anyeonghasseyo! Hey guys, this is me again, JungHyunBin, with a new Story... This story was pretty much inspired by the Big Time Rush episode where they were pranking each other girls vs. boys, and also, by one of my dreams I had last night... Yes, it happened in my dream, so I'm basing off of it... Hehe, so hope you like this story...**

**And I'm sorry I haven't updated NBFTY or Newbie yet, don't worry though, I'm working on them as I'm writing this one too... But I've got my reasons though. It's because I've been super busy with my exams, and not to mention, I have a whole week of demonstration tests (or where I come from, it's called ujian praktek. Idk how to say it in english), where I'm going to have to demonstrate everything I've been learning for the part 3 years in school... Gah, my brain may explode of all these tests, and I'm going crazy.**

**Anyways, I think I'm done blabbering, so without further, here is "April Fools"...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own EXO, they only own themselves. Although, this fanfic would make a great running man episode :p...**

**~oOOOo~**

April Fools :)

~Prologue~

"Aaah! I'm so tired". Chanyeol walked in the dorm, moaning as he started to rub his own shoulder. Without a second thought, he dropped his body onto the couch, and laid there. He then tilted his head up and took a look at the clock on the wall. 11:39 PM. He then buried his head into a pillow. "My god, I don't think I'll be taking a shower tonight. I think I'll just go to sleep"

"Yeollie, don't be like that. You have to shower. Your body's all sweaty, and you stink" said Baekhyun, as he walked towards his band member. He sat next to him and started to brush the edges of his hair.

"Yeollie, you have to take a shower..."

"No."

"Yeollie..."

"I don't want to..."

"Then you'll be the last to shower". Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned their heads to see the source of the voice that had just said that sentence. It was the two leaders of the EXO members, aka Kris and Suho. Suho then stepped up, as he looked at his band member, who everyone know as the happy virus. "You're not the only one who's tired. Everyone else is too. And if you don't want to shower now, then you'll have to wait until everyone else already has..."

"That's fine, cause I don't want to shower in the first place"

"If you don't shower, then you don't get any snacks from us...". Chanyeol looked at the door, to see that Lay, Xiumin and D.O were there. Xiumin's head was wet, probably after his midnight shower, while Lay and D.O were holding a bowl of popcorn and some drinks. At first, Chanyeol didn't care much, but by the time the smell of buttered popcorn filled the room, his mouth started to water.

"W...what's with th... the snacks?" Chanyeol asked hesitantly.

"We've been working so hard lately, so we thought, lets relax and watch a movie together, as a band, you know like we did when we were still filming EXO Showtime". Chanyeol then widened his eyes. Although his body was tired, he was then suddenly recharged again. He wanted to join his other members. Chanyeol quickly grabbed his clothes, and ran for the bathroom door.

"Okay fine, I'll shower right now!"

"No you won't...". Kris said.

"Why not?" Chanyeol yelled. He didn't know why he did. He just did. Well, it's not like it's something uncommon. There's a reason why he's called the reaction king.

"Because Luhan's in there right now, and Sehun's going to be showering after Luhan..."

"Then I'll use the other bathroom..."

"Tao and Kai's already in there..."

"WHAT? Since when?"

"Since 5 minutes ago..."

"Gaah... Fine I'll go after them"

**#CKLEK**

Everyone was startled by the sound of the door opening, making everyone in the room look towards it. From there, they saw two figures came out, and those two were none other than their band members, Kai and Tao. Chanyeol smiled, showing off his rich pearly white teeth, and quickly stood up. "YES! I'm showering now!". Chanyeol ran straight for the door, but then stopped when Tao tugged on the edge of the collar of his shirt.

"Chanyeol-hyung, if you're gonna shower in the other bathroom, you're gonna have to wait, because Chen-hyun is there"

"WHAT? NO!"

"Mianhae..." Tao said. He was then suddenly startled by the feeling of someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head, to see the leader of the EXO-M members behind him.

"Tao, no need to be sorry. It's Chanyeol's fault anyways"

"Really? Why?"

"He didn't want to shower in the first place, so now he has to face the consequences"

Chanyeol couldn't do anything about it. All he could do is sit alone on the couch, his head down, not wanting to see Kai standing next to Kyungsoo, as he started to munch on the popcorn Kyungsoo has in his hands. Hearing the sound of Kai's teeth crunching on it did nothing but give him a headache. He wanted some that bad, but he had to wait.

Suho stared at Chanyeol and sighed. He knew what Chanyeol was feeling. Suho was also tired. Everyone was. They had been working so hard, and SM had been beating them up with so many interviews, and work, not to mention their new choreography they're learning. They hadn't had a break ever since. They're just glad that tomorrow was finally SM's day off, and they get to spend an entire day with no work.

Suho smiled. The thought of that made him happy. He couldn't wait to spend an entire day without any work. He then took out his phone, wanting to check out the movie theater. A movie wasn't a bad idea, all he had to do was check out the schedule online. But the moment he opened his phone, was the moment he froze.

"Why didn't I realize it?"

All members turned their heads to look at Suho. Even Sehun and Luhan, who had just came in the room. Chanyeol also picked up his head to look at the leader.

"What is it, hyung?" Luhan asked. Suho then turned his phone so that all of his members could see the screen. There was technically nothing on it, it was just the lock screen with the wallpaper, time and date.

"I don't get it..." Sehun muttered. Suho then looked at them with and cocked an eyebrow at everyone. He opened his mouth and said to them...

"It's now the 31st of March"

"So?" Luhan said. He still didn't get it. What was their leader talking about? He then felt Sehun's hand on his shoulder, as Sehun opened his mouth and said to Luhan...

"Tomorrow is April Fools..."

"Exactly" Suho said with a grin on his face, a grin that no one usually ever sees. Suho's gentleman side, the angelic leader was now gone. It was now the dark side of him, the mischievous side.

"Which means..."

"The game is on..."

**Cliffhanger! Well, for now, because this is only the prologue. Just you wait, because this story is going to get a little bit dramatic, and I'm going to be posting the second chapter soon. I'm getting a bit of writer's block for NBfTY(I know the story in my head, but I just can't put them into words. Don't you hate that?), that's why I'm typing in this new ff. Don't worry, cuz I might post NBFTY next week or so (I hope...)**

**Tao : You better, because I still don't know what I did, and the other members won't tell me... **

***other members laughing, except for Sehun, who's currently being healed by Lay***

**HyunBin : Don't worry Tao-oppa, this was all part of the plan... Plus, they were the ones who made the plan in the first place...**

**Sehun : I'm starting to wish I didn't agree to that plan...**

**Kris : HEY! Don't talk like that to my Panda. And why are you now blaming us? You're the writer here. If anyone should be blamed, it should be you. **

**Tao/Luhan : WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME/TAO DO TO SEHUN/SEHUNNIE? *getting their powers ready to attack me***

**HyunBin : Can we not discuss this now? This isn't even the right story. You don't have powers here, so STOP YELLING AT ME AND JUST WAIT!**

**Okay, enough of all my crazy imaginations, I hope this fanfic turns out well, and please review on what you think of this. Remember, it's just the prologue, so wait for the next chapter...**

**Thank you for reading. REVIEW!**

**Gomawo...**

**HyunBin**


	2. Chapter 1

**Anyeonghasseyo, it's HyunBin again. See? I told you this chapter would be updated fast... Because I was afraid that the first prologue might have been a flop, so I quickly had to update this chapter right here, and here it is... The first chapter! YAY!**

**I also wanna say, that this fanfic is completely made by me, in otherwords, the EXO members don't really do this, but wouldn't it be cool if they did? It would be awesome B-)**

**And let me tell you, that things may get a little dramatic and crazy, but it's EXO for god sake, they're all loud and crazy. Even in EXO Showtime 9, where everyone was quiet for hours, the aura spread by them that time was still loud and noisy, haha! But I'm not kidding about dramatic. Well, this ff is suppose to be somewhat of a parody, or maybe a comedy or something. It's suppose to be funny... And anyways, no more talking because I'm starting to blab on about so much unnecessary stuff. You guys are here for a fanfiction, and a fanfiction is what you're gonna get...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own EXO, if I did, I would be freakin' rich, and I would be eating D.O's homemade beef bulgogi with the other members right now. I wouldn't be writing these fanfictions, wait, would I? Whatever-_-**

**~oOOOo~**

"It's now the 31st of March"

"So?" Luhan said. He still didn't get it. What was their leader talking about? He then felt Sehun's hand on his shoulder, as Sehun opened his mouth and said to Luhan...

"Tomorrow is April Fools..."

"Exactly" Suho said with a grin on his face, a grin that no one usually ever sees. Suho's gentleman side, the angelic leader was now gone. It was now the dark side of him, the mischievous side.

"Which means..."

"The game is on...". A devious smirk is starting to appear upon everyone's face. This is something that happens every year, and everyone in EXO right now is quite surprised that no one remembered.

**#BANG!**

All eyes were now staring at the door which had just bursted out, revealing a certain 'namja' wearing only a baggy t-shirt and some boxers, the person none other than one of EXO's main vocalists, Kim Jongdae, aka Chen.

"HEY GUYS! DID ANYONE REALIZE THAT TOMMOROW'S APRIL FOOLS?"

Everyone there only stared at him, some hitting their foreheads with their hands, or even snickering at him. They laughed as they saw their band member was late-_- Poor ChenChen...

"Yes Chen, we know..."

"Really? Aww man..."

**~oOOOo~**

The Battle of Pranks, a game they play every year. It's the one and only game they get to play where they can make a mess, prank people, and no one will get upset with them. And there's a reason why they only play it once a year, because if they do it everyday, who knows what the world will become, because when these guys prank, they will go all out.

The rules of this game are very simple. All players will be divided into two groups, the blue team, and the red team. Once they are divided, they will start the game by the second the clock strikes 12 (the beginning of April Fools). Once it does, the game begins, and so will the pranking. Each player has to prank the opposite team by pranking them. Anything goes, from slime, to powder, embarrassment, messy tricks, anything at all, and you're not allowed to get upset. Once you're pranked, you're out. The team who loses all members will be the losing team, and that team will get a punishment decided by the winning team.

However, there is also something called the traitor theory. Someone that isn't playing will have to help. Once all team members are decided, that person who isn't playing will help decide a 'traitor' of the team. A traitor is someone who is secretly helping out the opposite team. Both team will be selected a traitor by the person who isn't playing, having them tell that person secretly, but the other players won't know who that traitor is. Be careful of the person.

Basically, that's all there is to know about that game. So get your game on, and be the top prankster...

**~oOOOo~**

The EXO members sat in a circle, as they stared at every person there. Chen was now also there, his hair dripping wet, after his midnight shower. They looked at the clock that was ticking on the wall. It showed the time of 11:43. The members were just sitting there. They were quiet, one of the things people find impossible. As the members sat there, eyeing every single one of their band members, someone suddenly began to speak, filling that quiet moment. It was none other than their band leader, aka Suho.

"How do we want to divide ourselves this year?" He asked.

"Rock,Paper,Scissors?" Tao blurted

"No... We do that all the time. Let's try something else..."

"Like what?"

"How 'bout this. We'll all right our names on a piece of paper, and then we'll divide them into two". As Suho spoke, he eyed every single member there, seeing and trying to spot out if anyone wasn't listening to him, knowing his band member's bad habits of not paying attention to him. It was something that Suho always find very annoying, and everyone knows this, even the fans all around the world. He remembered mentioning it in the last episode of EXO Showtime. Sho then began to look around again. Luckily, this time, they were all paying attention, and Suho doesn't have to give them all another lecture. He then smiled, and began to speak again. "Well?". The other members simply nodded to Suho's idea. It was boring, but it was right. If they did rock-paper-scissors again, most of them would cheat, knowing that they have a secrete tactic for it.

Luhan and Xiumin then walked towards the table and brought out some slips of paper. They began to pass them out to the members.

"Each member has to write out their name on the piece of paper, then fold it up and give them to me. Arasso?". Every member nodded.

As soon as they were done with their names, the passes the slips to Suho. Suho then took off his hat he had been wearing, and tossed the slips of paper into it, as he started to mix them up.

"Ready?"

The members gathered up as they wanted to see their new team mates. Their hoping that they would get good team mates.

"First, for the red team, we have..." Suho began to pull out a random piece of paper, and started to unfold it. He read out the name...

"Xiumin..."

Xiumin nodded, as he stood by Suho's left, assuring that he is on the red team.

"For blue, we have..." Everyone watches as Suho takes out another random slip, as he begins to unfold it. They all start to get shivers in their spines, as they heard say out the name...

"Chen..."

Chen let out a small pout. He wanted to be in the same team as Xiumin-hyung, but no luck for that.

"Back to red team, we have... Kai". Kai nodded, as he stepped forward next to Xiumin.

"Again, for blue... Tao!". Tao smiled and walked towards Chen. He stood next to that namja who happened to be one of his hyungs. Suho kept reading until all members were spoken out.

"Alright then, next we have..."

**~oOOOo~**

All team members were settled, with Suho, Tao, Chen, Lay, Sehun, and D.O for the blue team, while Kai, Kris, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Xiumin, and Luhan were on the red team. Suho looked at all his band members and smiled. "Looks like we're all ready..."

Lay looked at Suho, and shook his head. "Not exactly...". Hearing the words which had just came out of Lay's mouth, Suho cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Wait, what? Why not?"

"What about the traitor theory?". Suho then understood what Lay meant. They didn't have a traitor yet. They needed one, because basically, the traitor holds a very important job in the game. The traitor is suppose to give a twist to the game. Without a traitor on the team, the game just doesn't feel much fun. Suho looked at the clock that was currently ticking. 11:54 PM. In only 6 minutes, the game will start.

"We don't have time to find someone to help us. We only have about 5 minutes..."

"All I need is 3". Suho looked towards the namja in the room who had just said that. It was none other than the main dancer, Kai. Kai quickly took out his phone, as he started to text a message out to someone, Suho couldn't see who it was. The screen was too far away from where he was currently standing.

It only took about 2 to 3 minutes before they heard a knock on the dorm door. Suho quickly ran towards it. By the second he opened it, revealed two men standing infront of him. It was the two men which Kai had texted earlier, those two, who are known as Taemin and Key of the boyband, SHINee. Kai smiled as he saw Taemin there, the person who people sometimes call his twin, to the fact that they look very much alike. He was actually also quite surprised when the two of them got there so quickly, not like it's a weird thing or anything, I mean like they live one floor below them. But it was just pretty cool how they could get here in such a short time without any problem.

Key looked at Suho as he greeted him with a warm smile. "Anyeonghasseyo, Suho...". Suho nodded and answered him, "Ne, anyeonghasseyo sunbaenim". With that, Taemin quickly stepped forward into the EXO dorm, with Key right behind him, following his every step. Suho closed the door and followed them. As they walked, Taemin began to speak...

"So, we heard from Kai, that you guys are doing your annual game of Pranks again, and you need our help..."

"Yeah, you see... We need to select a traitor, and we can't do it alone" Suho muttered. Suho was starting to get jittery as he kept looking at the clock which now says 11:58 PM. It wasn't only Suho, but everyone else was acting just like him.

Key and Taemin looked around, to see the crumbled up pieces of paper, probably after selecting their team members. Key and Taemin quickly looked at each other and smiled. "We'll do it... How bout this. We're gonna randomly select the members from the papers, and then we'll text the traitor". All members quickly nodded as the looked at the clock. 11:59 PM.

Taemin and Key looked through the crumbled up pieces of paper, until they both of them took two pieces of paper, one which holds the name of a member from the red team, while the other from the blue team.

**#DING DONG! RING DING DONG!#**

**Clock strikes 12.**

**_Let the battle Begin._**

All EXO members quickly ran for their rooms, locking all doors, not wanting any midnight pranks. None of them were ready yet. They didn't even care that they left Taemin and Key in the living room.

"So, what do we do now?" Key asked. He was still holding the piece of paper in his hand. The piece of paper which held the name of the member from the red team.

Taemin looked at his band member and said to him, "Just leave them. They're battle now starts. We can text the traitors through our phones later..."

"Ok then. Which team do you think will win?"

"I actually don't know, but I'm somewhat guessing it might be Kai's team, because the traitor from the blue team is good". Taemin said as he showed Key the piece of paper. Key read the name written on it, but he then shook his head after hearing Taemin's explanation.

"I actually would have to disagree with that. The traitor from Kai's team is pretty tricky himself". Taemin cocked his eyebrow at this hyung in front of him. Key then showed Taemin the piece of paper he had chosen. The moment Taemin read the name, he widened his eyes.

"Wow, maybe you're right. Maybe Kai will fall for his trap"

"Exactly..."

"Come on, Key-hyung, let's get out of here..."

"Right behind you..."

**#Let The Battle Begin#**

**Cliffhanger! Haha, so yeah, that was the first chapter, and I hope it turns out well. I'm sorry though, it's such a short chapter, but it's still the beginning, and idk what I was suppose to be writing in the beginning.**

**So, can you guess the traitors?**

**Kai : Does it have to do anything with me?**

**HyunBin : Idk... Maybe yes, maybe no...**

**Kai : Taemin-sunbae! Tell me...**

**Taemin : I can't. HyunBin-ssi says I'm not suppose to. I'm already pretty glad she finally put me into one of her fanfics, I can't bare to see if I'm suddenly kicked out of it...**

**HyunBin : *evil smirk***

**Anyways, just here to remind you that the dramatic scenes will be starting in the next chapter, and each chapter will have a Chara Death (for those who don't know, it means character death), but don't worry, for this fanfic, by Chara Death, I actually mean Character Elimination. Each chapter will lose a player of the game, and the winner in the end is only one member... Teehee...**

**Kai : Will I die?**

**HyunBin : Not answering...**

**Xiumin : I have a feeling I'm gonna die-_-**

**HyunBin : Don't say that Xiumin-oppa, you'll still get to eliminate someone...**

**Xiumin : So you're saying I 'will' die...**

**HyunBin : Frak-_- I let the cat out of the bag...**

**Okay, so I hope you liked that chapter, and please wait for the next one, it might also be a quick update, since I don't have writers block for this ff (for now...)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Gomabseumnida!**

**HyunBin**


	3. Chapter 2

**Anyeong... It's HyunBin again, and as I told, here's another chapter of "April Fools". Wow, can I tell you that I haven't had any writers block for this fanfic yet, and I've already got the story planned out in my head. Can you guess the winner? Or maybe the traitors?**

**Anyways... Enough of me talking, here's chapter 2, and remember when I say, that there will be Chara Death in each chapter starting this one. Can you guess who it will be here? **

**Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own exo, but I own this fanfiction of them. I'm the one and only Junghyunbin... XD**

**~oOOOo~**

**~Let The Battle Begin~**

All members ran straight for their rooms, not caring that they left their two sunbaenims in their living room.

**#Suho's POV#**

I didn't really care about the traitor for now. Taemin would text me if I was, but I don't think it would be me. Who was it?

"Hyung, do you think it might be me?". I picked up my head as I looked at one of my band members infront of me. It was none other than the Romantic AB Style kungfu panda (who is still afraid of ghosts), Tao.

Tao wasn't actually suppose to be there. He only ran into our room (Lay and I), because he was afraid of his real roommate, Xiumin, not to mention that he shared a room with not only Xiumin, but also with Baekhyun and Chanyeol. The three of them were all against Tao, and he knew, if he slept in his room tonight, he would be out of the game in no time.

"Suho-hyung, who do you think is the traitor? Could it be me?". I took in a deep breath as I listened to Tao's question.

"Maybe, or maybe not..."

"Who could it be?" Asked the chinese namja, known as the healing unicorn, Lay.

"Who knows?"

**#Suho's POV End#**

**~oOOOo~**

Two namjas were sitting in a room together. Can you guess these two namjas? They're none other than the two cutie pies of EXO, Luhan and Xiumin. Can you believe, that the two of them are actually the two eldest members in EXO? Cuz it's somewhat hard to believe.

They were both in Xiumin's room. Luhan was there moment, because since Tao wasn't going to be there anyways, why not stay there for the night?

"Lu-ge, who do you think might be the traitor?"

"I actually don't know hyung, but I'm hoping it's not me, or you..."

"I don't think it's any one of us together. Neither of us received a text from Taemin or Key sunbaenim, right?"

"I guess so..."

"Then I guess we're safe"

"Yeah..."

The two of them were silent for a moment, not knowing what else to say. Xiumin kept looking down, deep in his own thoughts, while Luhan on the other hand was skimming around the room. He didn't really know what he was doing, but one thing was for sure, he needed some inspiration. He was started to get phsyced to the thought of pranking someone today. Who should he prank? How should he prank? What should he do anyways?

Luhan started to walk around the room, as he then walked towards Tao's bed. He sat there, and started to look through the stuff on his bedside table. He then saw something that caught his eyes. It was an album, a Wonder Girls album to be exact. Why on earth would Tao have this?

"Um, Xiu-ge, why does Tao have a Wonder Girls album?"

"Oh wait, sorry, that's mine...". Xiumin walked towards Luhan and took the album from him. Luhan cocked an eyebrow at his hyung.

"Why do you have that?"

"Heechul-sunbae gave that to me. He was still checking out pictures of Sohee-noona, and he then just gave it to me". Luhan looked towards the album that was currently in Xiumin's hand. He saw all five members of the girlband Wonder Girls, and of course, noticed Sohee. It was no lie that Xiumin looked like her.

***LIGHTBULB***

"Xiu-ge, I have an idea for a prank we can do tomorrow"

"What is it?"

"We'll be needing some help from Sooyoung-noona..."

"What? Why?"

"Cause we'll need to borrow some of her stuff..."

"Like what?". Luhan didn't answer Xiumin's question. All he did was grin, and that grin was one of Luhan's scary faces. He rarely does that, but if he's doing it now, he must be up to something right now.

Luhan took out his phone from his pocket, and started to dial Sooyoung's number. He waited for a while, until he heard the voice of one of the main dancers of the girlband known as So Nyuh Shi Dae, or in english, Girls Generation. That person was none other than another one of their sunbaenims, Choi Sooyoung.

**_"Yeobeoseyo?"_**

"Yeobeoseyo, noona"

**_"Yes, what is it Luhan?"_**

"Do you know what today is?"

_**"Our day off?"**_

"Other than that..."

**_"Umm... Wait ~Yoona! What day is it today? What? OH!"_**

"Well?"

**_"It's April Fools, in other words, it's the day you and your band members play that pranking game again, am I right?"_**

"Yep..."

**_"Okay. So you called me at 12.20 in the morning. What can I do for you?"_**

"I need to borrow some of your stuff..."

**_"What stuff?"_**

**~oOOOo~**

A tall namja stood by the front gate, getting ready for an ambush. That namja, was of course the three octave singer, Chen. Chen had been waiting there for the past 30 minutes. In his hand, he's already got a water gun filled with blue paint. But, why on earth would he be waiting in the front gate? There's a reason for that. Earlier, he saw about two of his band members walk out the door. He couldn't recall their faces, but he knew they were someone of his band, and is pretty sure, that they were also from the red team, in other words, a few targets for Chen.

Chen kept waiting there, but as the time passes by, he started to get a bit impatient. He looked at his watch, to see that it was 6:48 AM. How much longer did he have to wait? He was about to give up, maybe he could just try and prank someone who was still upstairs, but the second he was about to turn away, he saw someone the completely caught his eyes. It was Luhan. "Hehe, finally, I get a prey" Chen thought. He was positioning himself, getting ready to shoot, but he then saw something (or someone to be exact) that caught his eyes. She had long black hair, and wore her hair long bellow her shoulders. She also wore a headband the showed off her forehead. She wore a bright pink shirt, with a white skirt, and a couple of high heels. But one thing was for sure, she had sweet chubby cheeks.

"Sohee-noona?"

Sohee and Luhan walked together, as the started to enter the SM building. Curiosity was now beginning to fill Chen. What on earth was Sohee-noona doing here? It was then, Chen decided to follow them.

They were talking to each other, but from where Chen was standing, he couldn't hear what they were talking about. He could only see their facial expressions as the talked. Chen walked closer towards them, hoping he could maybe eavesdrop on their conversation. But one thing he didn't realize, was to the fact that Luhan noticed him.

"Chen, what are you doing there?". Chen widened his eyes when he heard his hyung call out to him. "Well, no more hiding for me, might as well walk out there" Chen said to himself.

"Nothing... Anyeonghasseyo Sohee-noona"

"Ne, anyeonghasseyo, Chen..."

"If I may ask, what brings you here, noona?"

"Oh, I was going to meet Xiumin-oppa. I wanted to talk to him about something, then I accidentally ran into Luhan-oppa on my way here. He told me that Xiumin-oppa was still sleeping, so I might as well wait..."

"Aah... Kurekunna..." Chen answered. He then looked down, as he let himself drift into his thoughts for a while. He felt something was wrong. He has a feeling that this might not be Sohee-noona, but it's none other than Xiumin-hyung, dressed in a disguise. But then again, it's a day off for everyone, so it wasn't impossible for Sohee to actually be here. But to the fact that it's April Fools was what scared him. Chen now started to wonder. Was it really Sohee? Or was it Xiumin-hyung?

Luhan then looked at Sohee for a minute before he opened his mouth and spoke to her, "Hey, Sohee-sunbae, why don't you wait here while I go upstairs and see if Xiumin's still asleep or not. If he isn't, I'll tell him to come down here"

"Okay, Luhan-oppa. Gomawo"

"Ne, chun ma ne yo. Oh wait, Chen..." Chen then tilted his head back up, to see his hyung in front of him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Do you mind accompanying Sohee-sunbae while I go upstairs and check up on Xiu-ge?"

"Umm... O..okay..."

"Thanks! Give me a minute guys". Luhan waved his hand at both Sohee and Chen, as he turned back and walked towards the elevator, leaving the two of the together. The two of them just stood there side by side, as they both remained silent with each other. It was only after about 2 minute where Sohee decided to start off a conversation.

"So, Chen... I hear you're close with Xiumin-oppa..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What's Xiumin-oppa like to you?"

Chen thought for a while. He doesn't really get this question from so many people. Sure he was very close to their eldest band member, but it wasn't often he would go around telling people of what he thinks of him.

"Umm... Well, Xiumin's very kind. He's also very clean, to the fact that he cleans up his own room every morning. And well, he's a very nice hyung..."

"That's it?"

"What more do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know... Don't you think he's cute or anything? I think he is"

"Are you just saying that because you look like him?"

"Maybe... I mean like, if he's cute, then of course so am I"

Chen laughed at the words that had just came out of this noona. Maybe this really is Sohee-noona. He let himself think that she is, until he then saw something that caught his eyes. She was sweating. Droplets of water started to appear on he forehead and by the edges of her neck. It was weird, to the fact that it's wasn't so hot. Why would she be sweating? If it were Xiumin, it would be normal because he's somewhat prone to sweating, and...

Wait, what?

Why is Sohee somewhat acting like Xiumin?

Sohee doesn't sweat much, Xiumin does.

Was this Sohee or Xiumin?

Chen now kept thinking. He then started to check out the clothing she was wearing. She wore a skirt and high heels. There's no way she had jogged or anything, could she?

"Hey, did you jog you're way here? Or maybe, did you jog before you came here then change or something?"

"No, why?"

That was it. This girl is not Sohee-noona. Infact it wasn't even a girl. It was none other than his hyung, Xiumin. Chen was being pranked. Although he was, he couldn't let anyone think that way. He wasn't technically pranked yet, to the fact that he didn't really fall for it. Chen now put in as much courage as he could find to say out what he had in mind. Finally, he opened his mouth...

"Stop lying to me..."

"Chen, what are you talking about?"

"Stop lying. I know everything. You're not Sohee, hyung..."

"Hyung? Why are you calling me that? I'm not a..."

"Xiumin-hyung, STOP IT!". Chen didn't know why he yelled. He just had to get it out of his system. He couldn't keep it in. Chen looked at the yeoja (correction, namja) in front of him. Her eyes were beginning to water. She was biting her lips, and clenched her knuckle together. You could tell she was trying that hard not to cry.

"Hey, so what's she doing here?". Chen heard a voice coming from the building stairs. He knew that voice anywhere, but for some reason, he had trouble believing it.

"Well, she said she wanted to talk to you about something...". For that voice, Chen knew it was none other than Luhan.

"I wonder what she wants to talk about..."

"Well, you'll be seeing her in a few minutes. Just wait, Xiu-ge...". Xiu-ge? Who was Luhan talking to? Could that mean that Chen yelled at...

"Sohee-noona?" He whispered. He looked back, to see that Sohee was now bursting with tears. She tried to cover them up with her hands, but no matter what, she still could hide her tears anymore. She was crying.

"Sohee-noona! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Mianhae...". Chen tried her best, to stop Sohee from crying, but she wouldn't stop. Sohee was starting to feel embarrassed of herself. She then quickly took off her high heels, and ran out the door, not caring of all the yells she had received from Chen. "Oh my god, Chen what have you done?" Chen thought to himself. He did a terrible thing. He made a girl cry. With that, Chen quickly ran out the door, and chased after Sohee.

He skimmed around the area, trying to find Sohee-noona. He had to apologize to her, no matter what. He then saw a girl wearing a pink shirt with a white skirt sitting on a bench, alone. Her hands covered her face, but he could tell, that that was the girl he was looking for. It was Sohee-noona. Chen walked towards her, and sat on the bench, next to the crying girl.

"Noona, jeongmal, mianhae. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry. I thought you were Xiumin". Sohee then lifted her head, and looked at Chen.

"Why would you think that way? Why on earth would Xiumin dress up like me right now? There's no way he'd do it for fun..."

"Exactly. You see, it's April Fools, and I thought he was gonna prank me. I was wrong"

"So, you thought I was Xiumin?"

"Yeah, but now I think, no wait. Now I 'know' you're Sohee-noona. I'm sorry I made you cry. Please forgive me...". Sohee just sat there. She froze. She kept looking down at her feet, until she the lifted her head and began to speak to Chen.

"No Chen. I should be the one that's sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have came here in the first place"

"No, noona. Don't say that. It's not your fault. Don't be sorry"

"But I should. Chen, you're a very nice person. I'm so sorry I did this..."

"Did what? You didn't do anything wrong"

"Yes I did. I did something bad to you..."

"And what's that?"

"I pranked you..."

Chen then froze. Did he hear that correctly? What did she just say?

"W...what?"

"You..."

"Got..."

"Pranked..."

Chen widened his eyes when he heard the words which came out of this person. He looked at Sohee, who suddenly stopped crying. Shelifted her hand, so that it was right on top of her head, and started to pull her hair. Wait, no, it's not her hair. It's not even anyone's hair. It was a wig. This girl who came from the Korean girlband "Wonder Girls", the one known as Sohee, was none other than EXO's eldest member, Xiumin.

"You got Pranked!". Sohee, wait correction, **XIUMIN** and Chen turned their heads, to see that the person whou had just said that sentence was none other than Luhan.

"Wait, w..what? HOW?"

"Whatdya mean 'How'? You got pranked..."

"No, I mean, Xiumin-hyung, I heard your voice in the building. If that wasn't you, than who was it?". Chen was now freaking out. Who was Luhan talking to earlier?

Luhan then took out a small box, which happened to be a portable speaker. Attached to it was a recorder, a voice recorder. Luhan then pushed a button on that recorder, allowing it to play it's sounds.

"Hey, so what's she doing here?... I wonder what she wants to talk about..."

Chen widened his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was actually pranked. In fact, he was the first ever one to be pranked in this entire day.

"I'm pranked?"

"Sorry..."

"NOOOO!"

**#Chen Out#**

**Cliffhanger! Wait, does this count as a cliffhanger? I don't think the ending hanged much. I'll have to make them even worse next time.**

**This chapter here was pretty much inspired from when I watched Wonder Girl's "Be My Baby" just this afternoon. I know it's an old song, but I still think it rocks.**

**And I'm also sorry that Chen is out of the game. He didn't even get to prank anyone. I'm so sorry for that.**

**Luhan : Wait, he 'did' do something...**

**HyunBin : Really? What?**

**Luhan : He made a girl cry *pointing at Xiumin***

**Chen : HEY! It's not my fault. I knew it was Xiumin-hyung from the start. I should have followed my gutt. Gah! HYUNBIN-SSHI!**

**HyunBin : Yes?**

**Chen : Why'd you have to kill me in the beginning of the story?**

**HyunBin : Mianhae Chen-oppa. I'm truly sorry. How can I make it up to you?**

**Chen : Can you make an ff where I'm the star? :D**

**HyunBin : -_- Gaah! Fine, just because you're the first to die, I'll try and write something...**

**Kai : No Fair! I wasn't in this chapter, and I also want an ff where I'm the main character...**

**HyunBin : KAI! You're already one of the main characters in NBFTY, and you'll also pretty much be here too you know... Stop yelling at me like that... Don't make me cry. I'm only human...**

**EXO : Baby, Don't Cry... Tonight...**

**Tao : Andwaeyo... It's my turn to cry...**

**HyunBin : Aah! Gomawo! You're making me fangirl in my room!**

**Okay, enough of all my insane craziness. Please leave me a review of what you think. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Gomawo!**

**HyunBin**


End file.
